A large variety of systems, such as mechanical systems, electrical systems, biological systems, and/or computer systems, may be represented as dynamic systems. Computational tools have been developed to model, simulate, and/or analyze dynamic systems. A computational toot may represent a dynamic system using a graphical model. The graphical model may include blocks that may represent components of the dynamic system. The blocks may be connected to represent relationships between the components. The computational tool may simulate the graphical model and may provide results of the simulation. Generating and representing relevant information about simulation results for a graphical model may be difficult.